Soldier Daddy
by MiniDiannax
Summary: Chassity's dad Damon Salvatore has been away fighting for over two years she misses him everyday little does she know that her mother Elena has a surprise in store for her one day at school: One Shot maybe continual


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vampire Dairies characters I only own Chassity.**

**Okay I had this idea after watching some of the surprise soldier videos on You tube this is only a one-shot for now but may turn it into a multi chapter story.**

**Damon Salvatore had been in Iraq fighting for over two years now yet every single day two very important girls were on his mind, his gorgeous wife Elena and his beautiful little girl Chassity who would now be six years old.**

**Chassity knew that daddy was away fighting because that's how it had been since she was four years old and she did miss him terribly every night before she went to bed she would pray to god that her daddy would one day return home safe, so today was no different than any other day her mom Elena woke her up at seven to get ready for school little did Chassity know her mom had a surprise for her that day.**

"**Okay Chassity how about we wear your army outfit today?"Elena asked her daughter setting out a camouflage skirt,top and hat our on the six years old purple bed.**

"**Yes,Yes,Yes"the little black haired girl shrieked bouncing up and down in her tinker-bell pyjamas.**

**Elena chuckled.**

"**Right missy,mommy is going downstairs to get your breakfast and lunch ready can I trust you to get changed all by yourself?"she asked the twirling girl who nodded.**

**As soon as her mother left the room Chassity switched her stereo blaring out of the speakers was Christina Aguilera,Beautiful she sang along whilst getting herself dressed then her eyes feel onto the picture of her father which she kept on her bedside cabinet pressing a kiss to her finger she placed it on her fathers heart.**

"**I love you daddy come home soon"she whispered.**

"**Chassity come on sweetie you'll be late for school"Elena shouted upstairs.**

**Hearing the bounding footsteps of her daughter coming down the stairs Elena braced herself as Chassity launched herself off the stairs and into her mother's arms giggling as she spun her around after that Elena set her daughter down at the table handing her a plate of pancakes and within five minutes they were gone.**

**After brushing her teeth grabbing her book bag and racing downstairs out of the house and into the car Elena was pulling out of the driveway and off to Chassity's school but once they were there instead of driving home Elena drove to the car park across the street and there he was stood as handsome as ever.**

**Her Damon.**

**Running across the concrete her arms open,tears rolling down her cheeks yet a smile resting on her face she flew into his arms hiding her face in the crook of his neck as she cried.**

"**I'm home baby"he whispered kissing her hair.**

**Elena pulled back and did something she'd not done in over two years she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss,it was as if the world had stopped nothing mattered except having his arms around her once again.**

"**I love you so so much"Elena giggled as he wiped away her tears and set her back on the ground.**

"**I love you too,what time are they expecting us?"he asked taking her hand as the walked back to the car.**

"**Her lesson started fifteen minutes ago and I told the headmaster that we would come in around half ten so we have half an hour"Elena told him as they climbed back into the car.**

**Damon smirked.**

"**So home for a quick quickie?"he asked winking at her.**

**Elena giggled kissing him once again.**

"**Later"she promised kissing just below his ear making him groan.**

**They decided to go out for a coffee which gave them time to talk about what had been happening at home whilst Damon was away and he learnt that Chassity had taken up beating kids who badmouthed him up which of course made him proud but also that she spent a lot of nights in Elena's bed with her because she missed her daddy so much which made Damon's heart sink.**

**Finally it was time to head to his daughters school holding onto the teddy bear he'd bought her on the way back Damon wondered what his daughter now looked like of course he'd seen pictures but he was looking forward to actually being able to set eyes on his daughter and hold her close again,walking down the corridor to Chassity's classroom Elena held onto his hand smiling up at him every so often then they came to a stop.**

**This is it he thought to himself as he knocked on the door.**

"**I wonder who this could be"a woman said as she opened the door she stepped into the classroom were a dozen of kids sat staring at him then he saw her reading a book at her table he walked over to her and stood waiting.**

**When Chassity realized that she was being watched she looked up but who she saw standing over her was not who she expected bursting into tears she jumped up from her seat and ran over to her father who threw her up into the air catching her and holding her close as she cried.**

"**Daddy your home"she sobbed holding onto her father for dear life.**

"**Yes baby girl I'm home"he said.**

**A tear escaped from his eye.**

**Ta-Da **

**Okay well I am not sure whether or not to multiply this chapter into a fan-fiction**

**if you would like me to let me know in your reviews :D xxxx **


End file.
